Hektor Servadac/II/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ VII. W którym zobaczymy, ja Izaak Hakhabut znajduje wyborną sposobność do wypożyczenia swych pieniędzy na ośmset procentów. Na głos Ben-Zufa okienko z przodu otworzyło się i ukazała się w połowie postać Izaaka Hakhabuta. — Kto tam? — krzyknął on zrazu. — Czego chcecie odemnie ? Nic ma tu nikogo! Nie ma nic do pożyczenia ani do sprzedania! Takimi grzecznymi wyrazami przywitał on przybywających. — Hola, hola! mości Hakhabut — rzekł kapitan Servadac nakazującym tonem — czy masz nas za rozbójników? — Ach! to pan generalny gubernator! — rzekł Izaak, nie wychodząc ze swej komórki. — On sam — odparł Ben-Zuf, wchodząc na pokład statku. — Powinieneś poczytać sobie za zaszczyt jego odwiedziny, no! wyłaź z nory! Izaak Hakhabut okazał się cały w otworze od którego drzwi trzymał na pół przymknięte, w ten sposób by mógł je nagle zamknąć w razie niebezpieczeństwa. — Czego chcecie? — zapytał. — Chcemy z panem chwilę pomówić, mości Izaaku — odrzekł kapitan; — ale ponieważ zimno jest cokolwiek ostre, więc nie odmówisz nam na kwadrans gościnności w swej kajucie. — Jakto? panowie chcecie wejść — zawołał Izaak, bynajmniej nie ukrywając tego, iż podobna wizyta wydawała mu się podejrzaną. — Chcemy — odrzekł Hektor Servadac, wchodząc po stopniach wraz z towarzyszami. — Nie mam nic do ofiarowania panom — rzekł Izaak żałośnym tonem — jestem człowiek biedny. — Zaczyna się litania! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — No, Eliaszu, odsuń się! I Ben-Zuf pochwyciwszy Hakhabuta za kołnierz, bez ceremonii odciągnął go na bok. Potem otworzył drzwi kajuty. Gdy wchodzili, kapitan Servadac powiedział: — Zapamiętaj to sobie, Izaaku, iż nie przychodzimy tu zabierać ci mienie wbrew twej woli. Raz jeszcze powtarzam, iż gdy będzie tego wymagał interes ogólny, byśmy się rozporządzili ładunkiem twego statku, nie zawaham się uczynić to, to jest wywłaszczyć ciebie dla pożytku powszechnego... płacąc ci za towary według cen europejskich. — Podług cen europejskich! — mruknął Izaak Hakhabut przez zęby. — Nie! podług istniejących cen galickich, i ja je ustanowię. Tymczasem Hektor Servadac i towarzysze jego weszli do kajuty Hanzy. Był to wąski pokoik, ponieważ większa część jego zapełniona była towarami. Nie wielki piec żelazny, w którym tliły się dwa kawałki węgla, stał w jednym kącie naprzeciwko desek służących za łóżko. Szafa o drzwiach starannie na klucz zamkniętych, znajdowała się w głębi tego pomieszkania. Kilka rydlów, sosnowy stół wątpliwej czystości i kilka niezbędnych naczyń kuchennych uzupełniało umeblowanie, jak widzimy nie bardzo zbytkowne, ale godne właściciela Hanzy. Pierwszem staraniem Ben-Zufa, gdy wszedł do kajuty, a żyd drzwi zamknął, było dorzucić do pieca kilka kawałków węgla. Ostrożność tę usprawiedliwiała niska temperatura; ale pomimo to powstały zarzuty i narzekania Izaaka, który wolałby palić własne kości, gdyby miał je na zmianę, aniżeli tak marnować swe paliwo. Ale nie słuchano go. Ben-Zuf stanął na straży przy piecu, którego działalność powiększył odpowiednią wentylacyą. Potem goście usiedli, gdzie kto mógł, powierzywszy kapitanowi Servadac wyłuszczenie powodu ich wizyty. Izaak Hakhabut, stojący w kącie ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach rękami, podobny był do winowajcy, któremu czyta się wyrok. — Mości Izaaku — tak zaczął kapitan Servadac — przyszliśmy tu, by żądać od niego pewnej usługi. — Usługi? — W naszym wspólnym interesie. — Ależ ja nie mam wspólnych interesów! — Posłuchaj tylko i nie gderaj, Izaaku. Nie przychodzimy tu, by cię obdzierać. — Żądać odemnie usługi, odemnie! biednego człowieka!... — zawołał żyd z jękiem. — Oto, o co idzie — ciągnął dalej Hektor Servadac, udawszy, że nie słyszy. Uroczystość tego wstępu sprawiała, iż Izaakowi wydało się, że zażądają od niego całego mienia. — Jednem słowem, mości Izaaku — zaczął znowu kapitan Servadac — potrzebujemy bezmianu! czy możesz pożyczyć go nam! — Bezmiana! — krzyknął Izaak, jak gdyby żądano od niego pożyczki kilku milionów franków — mówisz pan bezmiana?... — Tak jest, bezmiana do ważenia! — powtórzył Palmiryn Rosette, którego wszystkie te formalności poczynały nudzić. — Czy pan niemasz bezmianu? zapytał porucznik Prokop. — Ma! ma! — zawołał Ben-Zuf. — Tak jest... sądzę... że mam — odrzekł Izaak Hakhabut, z wahaniem. — Otóż, mości Izaaku będziesz tak grzeczny i pożyczysz nam bezmiana. — Pożyczyć! — zawołał lichwiarz. — Panie gubernatorze, żądasz pan bym pożyczył? — Na jeden dzień — odpowiedział profesor — na jeden dzień, Izaaku! Oddamy ci ten bezmian potem. — Ale jest to narzędzie bardzo delikatne, kochany panie — odrzekł Izaak Hakhabut. — Sprężyna może pęknąć przy tak wielkiem zimnie!... — O, bydlę! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette. — A przytem może będzie się na nim ważyć coś zbyt ciężkiego! — Czy myślisz, Efraimie — rzekł Ben-Zuf — że będziemy ważyć górę? — Więcej aniżeli górę! — przerwał Palmiryn Rosette — będziemy ważyć Galię! — Boże wielki! — zawołał Izaak, którego pozorne narzekania zmierzały do widocznego celu. Kapitan Servadac wdał się znowu. — Mości Hakhabut — powiedział — potrzebujemy bezmiana dla zważenia jednego kilograma, nic więcej. — Kilograma! Wszechmocny stwórco! — A przytem ciężar ten będzie ważył znacznie mniej, z powodu mniejszej siły przyciągającej Galii. Więc nie masz czego obawiać się dla twego bezmiana. — Bezwątpienia... panie gubernatorze... — odrzekł Izaak — ale pożyczyć!... pożyczyć!... — Jeżeli nie chcesz pożyczyć, ozwał się wtedy hrabia, to może sprzedasz? — Sprzedać! — zawołał Izaak Hakhabut — sprzedać mój bezmian! Ależ jeżeli go sprzedam, to jak będę mógł ważyć moje towary! Szalek nie mam! Mam tylko ten biedny mały instrument, bardzo delikatny, bardzo dokładny i panowie chcecie pozbawić mię go! Ben-Zuf nie pojmował, jak kapitan może nie udusić na miejscu takiego niegodziwca. Ale Hektor Servadac bawił się tem wyczerpywaniem wszystkich form grzeczności i przekonywania wobec Izaaka. — No, mistrzu Izaaku — powiedział wcale nie unosząc się — jak widzę, to nie przystajesz na pożyczenie nam bezmiana. — Niestety! — czyż mogę to zrobić, panie gubernatorze? — Ani na sprzedanie? — Sprzedanie! o! nigdy! — A więc może wynajmiesz? Oczy Izaaka zaiskrzyły się. — Czy odpowiesz pan za wszelkie uszkodzenie? — zapytał żywo. — Odpowiem! — I złożysz pan na moje ręce zastaw, który w razie nieszczęścia stanie się moją własnością? — Tak jest. — Jakiej wysokości? — Sto franków zastawu za instrument wartujący dwadzieścia. Czy to wystarczy? — Nie bardzo... panie gubernatorze... niebardzo; bo przecież bezmian taki jest jeden na naszym nowym świecie! Ale zresztą — dodał — czy te franki będą w złocie? — W złocie. — I panowie chcą wynająć ten bezmian, który tak mi jest potrzebny... panowie chcą go wynająć na dzień? — Na jeden dzień. — A co panowie zapłacą za wynajęcie? — Dwadzieścia franków — odpowiedział hrabia. — Czy przystajesz na tę cenę? — Niestety!... nie mam możności odmówienia — mruknął Izaak Hakhabut składając ręce. — Muszę się zrezygnować. Układ został zawarty i widocznie ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Izaaka. Dwadzieścia franków za wynajęcie, sto franków zastawu, a wszystko we francuskiem złocie! O! Izaak Hakhabut nie sprzedałby swego prawa starszeństwa za miskę soczewicy, chybaby to była soczewica z pereł! Handlarz, powiódłszy dokoła podejrzliwym wzrokiem, wyszedł z kajuty, by przynieść bezmian. — To człowiek! — zawołał hrabia. — O, tak! — odrzekł Hektor Servadac — jestto osobliwość w swoim rodzaju. W tej chwili prawie powrócił Izaak Hakhabut, przynosząc żądane narzędzie pod pachą. Były to szalki ze sprężyną i zaopatrzone w haczyk do zawieszania przedmiotu, mającego być ważonym. Wskazówka posuwająca się po kole porozdzielanem, oznaczała wagę. A zatem, jak to zauważył Palmiryn Rosette, stopnie, które wskazywał taki instrument, były zupełnie niezależne od wszelkiej ciężkości. Wyrobiony do ważenia rzeczy na ziemi, oznaczałby on tam kilogram wagi każdego przedmiotu, kilogram ważącego. Jakąż wagę takiego samego przedmiotu wskaże on na Galii? Dalej to zobaczymy. Sto franków w złocie wyliczono Izaakowi, którego ręce zamknęły się ująwszy drogi kruszec jak wieko kufra. Bezmian wręczony został Ben-Zufowi i goście Hanzy zabierali się do opuszczenia kajuty. Ale w tej chwili profesor przypomniał sobie, że brakowało mu jeszcze jednej rzeczy niezbędnej dla jego operacyi. Bezmian nie posłużyłby mu do niczego, gdyby nie mógł zawiesić na nim bryły owej materyi galickiej rozmiarów najdokładniej określonych, naprzykład bryły tworzącej decymetr kubiczny. — O! to jeszcze nie wszystko! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette. — Trzeba nam także pożyczyć... Izaak Hakhabut zadrżał. — Trzeba nam pożyczyć metr i ciężarek ważący kilogram. — O, co do tego, kochany panie — odrzekł Izaak, to rzecz niemożebna i bardzo ubolewam nad tem! Tak byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym mógł zobowiązać pana! Na ten raz Izaak Hakhabut powiedział podwójnie prawdę, twierdząc, że na pokładzie nie ma metra, ani wagi i że ubolewa, iż nie ma ich! Zrobiłby drugi doskonały interes. Palmiryn Rosette, mocno tem niezadowolony, spojrzał po swoich towarzyszach, jak gdyby chciał uczynić ich odpowiedzialnymi za ten fakt. A było też czego niepokoić się, gdyż w braku tych narzędzi do mierzenia, nie wiedział jak ma sobie postąpić, by dojść do rezultatu zadowalniającego. — Muszę przecież coś na to poradzić! — mruknął drapiąc się w głowę. I szybko pobiegł po schodach nazad ku kajucie. Towarzysze udali się za nim. Ale nie stanął jeszcze na pokładzie statku, gdy wewnątrz kajuty dał się słyszeć brzęk pieniędzy. Właśnie Izaak Hakhabut zamykał swe złoto w jednej z szuflad szafy. Usłyszawszy ten dźwięk profesor żywo odwrócił się i pobiegł dalej po schodach, a za nim znowu inni, nie rozumiejąc, co to wszystko znaczy. — Masz srebrne monety? — zawołał chwytając Izaaka za rękaw starej jego opończy. — Ja?... monetę!... — odrzekł Izaak Hakhabut, blady, jak gdyby znalazł się w obecności rozbójnika. — Tak jest!... srebrną monetę!... — powtórzył profesor z wielkiem ożywieniem, — są to pieniądze francuskie!... pięciofrankówki? — Tak... nie... — odrzekł Izaak — sam nie wiedząc, co mówi. Ale profesor już się nachylił ku szufladzie, którą Izaak Hakhabut napróżno starał się zamknąć. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop nic tego nie rozumieli, ale postanowiwszy popierać profesora, przypatrywali się całej scenie, nie biorąc w niej udziału. — Te francuskie monety są mnie potrzebne! — zawołał Palmiryn Rosette. — Nie dam! — krzyknął teraz handlarz takim głosem, jak gdyby mu kto wyrywał wnętrzności. — Są mi one potrzebne — powiadam ci i będę je mieć! — Pierwej mnie zabiją! — ryknął Izaak Hakhabut. Kapitan Servadac uznał za stosowne wdać się w to. — Kochany profesorze — powiedział uśmiechając się — pozwól mi pan ułożyć ten interes tak jak i poprzedni. — Ach, panie gubernatorze — zawołał Izaak Hakhabut wystraszony — broń mię pan! broń! — Milcz, mości Izaaku — odrzekł kapitan Servadac — a potem zwracając się do Palmiryna Rosette — zapytał: — Potrzebujesz pan pewnej ilości sztuk pięciofrankowych dla swych operacyi? — Tak jest — odrzekł profesor — naprzód potrzebuję czterdziestu sztuk. — Dwieście franków! — mruknął bankier. — A dalej — ciągnął profesor — dziesięć sztuk dwufrankowych i dwudziestu sztuk pięćdziesięciocentymowych. — Trzydzieści franków! — ozwał się głos płaczliwy. — Razem dwieście trzydzieści franków? — zapytał znowu Hektor Servadac. — Tak jest dwieście trzydzieści franków — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette. — Dobrze! — rzekł kapitan Servadac, a następnie zwracając się do hrabiego — powiedział: — Czy hrabia masz jeszcze co do dania w zastaw Izaakowi, dla poręczenia przymusowej pożyczki, którą u niego zaciągnę? — Worek mój jest do rozporządzenia, kapitanie — odrzekł hrabia — ale mam przy sobie tylko papierowe ruble... — Żadnych papierów! żadnych! — krzyknął Izaak Hakhabut. — Papier nie ma żadnego kursu w Galii! — A czy brzęcząca moneta ma jaki kurs? — zapytał zimno hrabia. — Mości Izaaku! — rzekł wtedy kapitan Servadac — wszystkie twoje jeremiady nie popsuły mi dotąd humoru. Ale radzę ci, byś dłużej nie nadużywał mojej cierpliwości. Dobrym czy złym sposobem dasz nam dwieście trzydzieści franków. — Gwałtu! rozbój! — krzyknął Izaak. Ale nie mógł nic mówić dalej, ponieważ potężna ręka Ben-Zufa pochwyciła go za gardło. — Puść go, Ben-Zuf — rzekł kapitan Servadac — puść! on sam wszystko zrobi. — Nigdy!... nigdy! — Ile procentu żądasz, mości Izaaku, za pożyczenie nam dwóchset trzydziestu franków? — Pożyczenie?... więc to tylko pożyczka?! — zawołał Izaak Hakhabut, którego twarz nagle rozpromieniła się. — Tak jest, prosta pożyczka... jakiego żądasz procentu? — Ach, panie gubernatorze generalny! — odpowiedział słodkim głosem lichwiarz — pieniądze tak trudno zarobić, a zwłaszcza teraz na Galii!... — Bez tych uwag!... ile żądasz? — powtórzył kapitan Servadac. — A więc, panie gubernatorze — odrzekł Izaak — zdaje mi się, że dziesięć franków procentu... — Dziennie! — Rozumie się... dziennie!... Jeszcze nie skończył a już hrabia rzucił na stół pęk rubli. Izaak pochwycił je i począł liczyć z widoczną skwapliwością. Chociaż był to tylko „papier“, zastaw jednak zadowolniłby najchciwszego lichwiarza. Monety francuskie, których profesor żądał, zostały mu bezzwłocznie wręczone i z widocznem zadowoleniem schowane do kieszeni. Co do Izaaka, to ten poprostu umieścił swój kapitał po tysiąc ośmset na sto. Gdyby dalej wypożyczał według tej skali, to prędzej zrobiłby majątek na Galii aniżeli na ziemi. W kilka chwil potem kapitan Servadac i towarzysze jego opuścili statek, a Palmiryn Rosette wykrzyknął: — Panowie! nie dwieście trzydzieści franków ja niosę, ale materyał z którego da się zrobić najdokładniejszy kilogram i metr!